battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 28
Phase 28 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is Want to Hear My Song? Cover Sechs Summary Sechs realises that the answer to his question of "What is essential to a true warrior?" for now is that there is only a winner and a loser in battle. Getz, who is perched on a column, then laments that his opponents are such small fry, as he and Koen are more accustomed to fighting 50 meter tall battle robots. Despite his reluctance, Getz attacks with the Spinning Swallow Moon, which the three dodge, before burrowing into the ground. Elf and Zwölf are worried that he tore through their mono-molecular wire trap, but Sechs is amused and readies his upgraded Solenoid Quench Gun. Getz then begins to tear up the column they are standing on from below and Sechs fires at him, but is forced to dodge and realises that the gun is useless against Getz's rotational power and electromagnetic barrier. Getz stops as his attack has completely missed, and deploys his anti-ship sword, Dizaster. He charges at the trio, but they dodge. Sechs is able to maneuver himself above Getz and tries to get him with the Titan Blade, but it is deflected by Getz's barrier and Koen swats him away. Elf and Zwölf themselves make an attempt to attack Getz's rear, but Koen ensares their wire with his Pilgrim's Canes and reels them in so that they get caught in an impact caused by Dizaster. Getz then powers up Dizaseter and fires Calamity Thrust, a powerful energy blast that blows through two of the arena shields, prompting Aga Mbadi to back them up just in case. On the Guntroll platform, Qu Tsang remarks that Getz is the best at what he does and is committed to the Stellar Nursery Society's cause, while Saya wonders where Alita is. Back in the arena, Getz claims that he aimed to miss his opponents and offers to spare them if they surrender. Elf and Zwölf are all for this, but Sechs is determined to win to prove himself, telling the pair that they helped him discover Getz's weakness. Asking if they want to hear his song, he then rips up a section of column and hurls it at Getz. Following up by leaping on top of the section, Sechs extends the Titan Blade. Getz splits the oncoming projectile, revealing Elf and Zwölf hiding behind each half. They ensare Koen with their mono-molecular wire while Sechs strikes at Getz's barrier with the Titan Blade and uses his momentum to swing around and impale Koen from behind. Elf and Zwölf then pull, rotating Sechs back around to face Getz's rear. Getz realises too late that their objective all along was to get Koen as Sechs uses the impaled monkey to neutralise his barrier and stab him in the back with the Titan Blade. Qu Tsang calmly accepts Getz's defeat and gets ready to fight while reassuring Saya before yelling at Niz to get ready. He i contemplating the remains of his father Laib's railsuit alone in a storage room when Rio, a young boy, enters and asks him not to get hurt. Niz tells Rio not to worry and asks his father to give him strength. Sechs gloats at the defeated Getz, declaring that he has learned one more truth, that he is better than him. He claims that he is sick of trying to figure out how the world works and loves to fight because the truth is laid bare through victory or defeat. However Koen and Getz are perplexed by this, asking if Sechs' pursuit of truth takes precedence over his own ego or life. This takes Sechs aback, as he had never thought about this, and when he tries to claim that he does not need such complicated questions because they confuse him, Getz replies that the world is full of such quandaries. Sechs tries to make Getz shut up by delivering the , but is stopped by a rock thrown by Niz, who has arrived to fight with Qu Tsang. Debut appearances Characters *Rio Weapons *Dizaster Trivia *When Getz mentions that he is used to fighting 50 meter battle robots, Sechs, Elf and Zwölf think of the Great Martian King from Battle Angel Alita. However since Alita was trapped in the Ouroboros Program after the TUNED AR Series 2 were activated, they would not have had access to this experience. Category:Haunted Angel 028